Bleeding Out
by yhcorb
Summary: Trouble. Blessure. Attirance. Peur. Amour. Cinq mots. Cinq sentiments qui semblent si différents mais qui sont liés. Kitty s'était jurée de ne jamais les ressentir. Mais ça, c'était avant Marley.


Trouble.

**OS :** _Trouble. Blessure. Attirance. Peur. Amour._ Cinq mots. Cinq sentiments qui semblent si différents mais qui sont liés. Kitty s'était jurée de ne jamais les ressentir. Mais ça, c'était avant Marley.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi pour le moment. A part cette fic.

**Note :**_ Pour les besoins de l'intrigue, Kitty n'est en aucun cas responsable des troubles alimentaires de Marley.  
Le titre de la fic est le titre d'une chanson d'Imagine Dragons qui m'a fait penser à cette histoire. Un grand merci à ma testeuse préférée Nemaja !  
_

* * *

POV de Kitty.

_Trouble. Blessure. Attirance. Peur. Amour._ Cinq mots. Cinq sentiments qui semblent si différents mais qui sont liés. Kitty s'était jurée de ne jamais les ressentir. Mais ça, c'était avant Marley.

**Kitty n'était pas le genre de personne à être troublée par une autre**. Mais elle, elle lui avait fait cet effet-là la première fois qu'elle la vit. Elle l'avait trouvé différente des autres. Et lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans ses grands yeux bleus, _un trouble_ se fraya un chemin en elle. Mais elle n'avait jamais connu ça. C'était comme _une attirance_ à laquelle elle ne pouvait résister. Pour le masquer, elle avait commencé à faire de sa vie un enfer. Elle lui avait pris Jake, s'amusait à la torturer à chaque fois qu'elle passait près d'elle. Bref, aux yeux de tout le monde, Kitty Wilde détestait Marley Rose. Et malgré tout, Marley ne semblait pas _blessée_ par ce que Kitty lui faisait. Elle n'était pas _effrayée_ par elle. Alors, à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard dénudait de haine, un sentiment sur lequel elle ne pouvait mettre de nom grandissait en elle.

**Kitty n'était pas le genre de personne à être blessée par une autre**. Au contraire, c'est elle qui le faisait aux autres. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à leur faire _peur_. En apparence. Au fond d'elle, elle faisait ça pour se protéger. Elle avait construit des murs pour ne jamais être _troublée_. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Jake avec elle, elle ressentit comme des coups de poignard enfoncés dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle vit dans son regard qu'elle ne semblait pas indifférente à l'_attirance_ du bad boy, elle eut l'impression que son cœur explosa. Et comprit ce que c'était d'être _blessée_. En rentrant chez elle, elle découvrit ce qui découlait d'une blessure qui ne semblait pouvoir se refermer. Et en même temps que coulait ses larmes, ce sentiment inconnu ne cessait de grandir.

**Kitty n'était pas le genre de personne à être attirée par une autre.** Elle avait toujours cru pourtant qu'elle l'était. Par tous ses gars avec qui elle sortait, couchait avant de les lâcher. Elle les trouvait pour la plupart « mignon » même. Et pensait que cela suffisait pour l'être. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Marley lui montrer son costume de « Woman Fierce », elle sut ce que c'était. C'était un sentiment qui te faisait oublier toutes _tes peurs_, _tes blessures_ pendant un moment. C'était un sentiment qui pouvait _troubler_ toutes les convictions les plus ancrées. C'était un sentiment qui pousser à être près de l'autre. A vouloir se jeter dessus. Voire plus si affinités. Et pendant qu'elle tentait de renflouer les idées peu convenables qui lui étaient venues, le sentiment sans nom poursuivait son chemin.

**Kitty n'était pas le genre de personne à avoir peur pour les autres.** Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. C'est pour les lâches se disait-elle. La peur était pour elle le début des longues _blessures_. C'était un sentiment qui ne te laissait aucun répit. Qui te travaillait toute la journée. Et t'empêchait de dormir la nuit. Et lorsque Marley s'évanouit sur scène, elle la ressentit pour la première fois. Mais lorsqu'elle découvrit la cause de son malaise, elle crut que son monde s'effondrait. Qu'il serait à tout jamais _troublé_. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle n'était pas _attirante_ ? Comment avait-elle pu croire ce que les autres disaient ? Alors oui, elle prit _peur_. Peur que Marley se laisse détruire. Peur d'être au fond comme ceux qui l'a torturé. Car après tout, elle s'en prenait bien à elle parfois. Même si ce n'était pas par plaisir. Mais pour se protéger. Mais ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, c'était qu'un jour Marley se rende compte de tout ça. Qu'elle avait peur pour elle, à cause de ce sentiment inconnu qui poursuivait son chemin.

**Kitty n'était pas le genre de personne à aimer**. Tout comme la _peur_, c'est pour les lâches se disait-elle. Cela allait bien plus loin qu'une _attirance_. C'était un sentiment qui lentement parcourait ton âme, te changeait. _Te troublait_. C'était un sentiment qui en révélait bien d'autres. C'était un sentiment qui accentuait ou guérissait _tes blessures_. Cela entraînait des défis. L'inconnu. C'était un sentiment qu'on ne reconnaissait pas immédiatement. C'était un sentiment qui se révèle à toi sans prévenir. Et ce jour finit par lui arriver. Le jour où elle eut sa première « vraie » discussion avec Marley.  
Pendant cette discussion, pour la première fois, elle accepta d'être _troublée_. Elle accepta d'être _blessée_. Elle accepta son _attirance_ pour la brunette. Elle accepta d'avoir _peur_. Elle baissa ses barrières. Elle baissa toutes ses protections sous les coups répétitifs de ce sentiment. Oui Marley la troublait. Oui Marley l'attirait. Et oui cela l'effrayait et pouvait la blesser. Mais quand elle vit ce sourire si éclatant, ce regard joyeux qui lui était destiné, elle se jura que jamais plus elle ne refuserait d'être effrayée, troublée, blessée, attirée. Elle savait qu'un sentiment bien puissant existait. Un sentiment destructeur certes. Mais tellement paisible. Un jour, elle lui exposerait ce sentiment. Un jour, elle lui dirait que tout simplement « Je t'aime ». Car **l'amour** est bien plus puissant que tout.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner vos impressions sur ce qui est positif ou bien négatif.  
Merci à d'avoir lu cette OS et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures "Karleyment" géniales.


End file.
